List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon
This is a list of Wikipedia:television programs broadcast by Wikipedia:Nickelodeon in the United States. Current programming Original series Animated ("Nick Jr. Too") Live-action Game shows Unscripted series of Nick Jr. Too Most of Nick Jr. Too shows Nick Jr. Too Top shows of Block * Last Language ''(March 16, 2017 - present) * ''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids ''(April 1, 2017-present) * ''Filly Adventures ''(March 27, 2017-present) * ''Blaze Pet Party ''(April 16, 2017-present) * ''Now That's What I Call "Egg-xaspreating!" '' (April 5, 2017 – present) Nick Jr. Educational series Educational short series * ''Wikipedia:Kids Pick the President (1988 – present) * Wikipedia:The Big Help (1990–2001; 2010 – present) * Wikipedia:Worldwide Day of Play (2004 – present) Acquired programming Live-action * Wikipedia:Power Rangers Ninja Steel (January 21, 2017 – present) * Ride (January 30, 2017 – present) Animated * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (August 3, 2015 – present) * Wikipedia:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (December 6, 2015 – present) * Wikipedia:Regal Academy (August 13, 2016 – present) * Wikipedia:Kuu Kuu Harajuku (October 3, 2016 – present) Preschool * Wikipedia:Teletubbies (May 30, 2016 – present) Reruns of ended original series Preschool * Wikipedia:Team Umizoomi (January 25, 2010 – April 24, 2015, first-run; April 25, 2015 – present, reruns) Future programming TV Movies Original programming Animated ("Nicktoons") Live-action Preschool Acquired programming Animated Preschool Former programming Original programming *1 Indicates program that had also been broadcast on Wikipedia:Nick at Nite. *2 Indicates program that had also been broadcast in first-run form on the Wikipedia:Nick Jr. cable channel. *3 Indicates program that is currently being broadcast on Wikipedia:TeenNick. *4 Indicates program that is currently being broadcast on Nicktoons. *5 Indicates program also aired as part of the Nick Jr. block. Former original animated series ("Nicktoons") Former digital-online animated series * Wikipedia:Welcome to the Wayne (July 28, 2014 – September 15, 2014) Former original live-action comedy series Former original drama series Former original action series Former original educational series * Launch Box (September 6, 1991 – September 1, 2000) * Nick News W/5 (1992) * Wikipedia:Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (April 18, 1992 – December 15, 2015) * Nick News Special Edition (1996) * Wikipedia:Let's Just Play Go Healthy Challenge (2005–2009) * Wikipedia:The Big Green Help (2008–2010) Former original game shows * Double Dare (all versions; October 6, 1986 – February 6, 1993; January 24, 2000 – November 10, 2000) ** Family Double Dare ** Super Sloppy Double Dare ** Double Dare 2000 * Finders Keepers (November 2, 1987 – June 30, 1990) * Wikipedia:Think Fast! (May 1, 1989 – June 29, 1991) * Wikipedia:Make the Grade (October 2, 1989 – December 29, 1991) * Wikipedia:Wild & Crazy Kids (July 4, 1990 – 1992) * Get the Picture (March 18, 1991 – March 13, 1993) * Would You Do? (game show) What Would You Do? (August 31, 1991 – 1993) * Wikipedia:Nick Arcade (January 4, 1992 – March 12, 1993) * Wikipedia:Nickelodeon Guts (September 19, 1992 – August 31, 1995) * Wikipedia:Legends of the Hidden Temple (September 11, 1993 – 1995) * Global Guts (September 1, 1995 – January 14, 1996) * Nickelodeon Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal (June 8, 1996 – 2004) * Wikipedia:Figure It Out (July 7, 1997 – December 12, 1999; June 11, 2012 – July 16, 2013) ** Figure It Out: Family Style ** Figure It Out: Wild Style * Wikipedia:You're On! (August 1, 1998 – 1999) * Double Dare 2000 (January 24, 2000 – November 10, 2000) * Robot Wars (August 25, 2002 – October 6, 2002) * Wikipedia:Scaredy Camp (October 22, 2002 – August 13, 2003) * Wikipedia:My Family's Got Guts (September 15, 2008 – October 10, 2009) * Wikipedia:BrainSurge (September 28, 2009 – May 9, 2014) * Wikipedia:Webheads (June 2, 2014 – July 3, 2014) Former original preschool series * Wikipedia:Eureeka's Castle (1989–1995; 1998–99 reruns)5 * Wikipedia:Allegra's Window (1994–1996)5 * Wikipedia:Gullah Gullah Island (October 10, 1994 – January 9, 1998)5 * Little Bear (November 6, 1995 – June 2, 2003)5 * Wikipedia:Blue's Clues (September 8, 1996 – August 6, 2006; 2006-09 Reurns)5 * Wikipedia:The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (October 13, 1996 – December 28, 1998; 1998-99 reruns)5 * Binyah Binyah! (February 2, 1998 – February 6, 1998)5 * Wikipedia:Little Bill (1999–2004 first-runs, 2004–2007 reruns)5 * Wikipedia:Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000 – June 5, 2014 first-run, 2014-17 Reruns)5 * Oswald (August 20, 2001 – November 3, 2003) 5 * Wikipedia:Blue's Room (August 2, 2004 – December 2007; 2007-09 Reruns)5 * Wikipedia:LazyTown (August 16, 2004 – 2007)5 * Wikipedia:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (September 7, 2004 – 2007)5 * Wikipedia:The Backyardigans (October 11, 2004 – March 18, 2011)5 * Wikipedia:Go, Diego, Go! (September 6, 2005 – September 16, 2011)5 * Wikipedia:Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005 – April 1, 2008)5 * Wikipedia:Wonder Pets! (March 3, 2006 – May 18, 2009)5 * Wikipedia:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (August 28, 2006 – February 21, 2010)5 * Wikipedia:Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 20, 2007 – 2009)5 * Wikipedia:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (November 5, 2007 – November 4, 2011)5 * Olivia (January 26, 2009 – March 26, 2011)5 * Wikipedia:The Fresh Beat Band (August 24, 2009 – December 7, 2013)5 * Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013 – May 30, 2015)5 Acquired programming Former acquired animated series Former acquired live-action comedy series Former acquired drama series Former acquired preschool series Former acquired variety series Former acquired action series Programming blocks Current programming blocks * Wikipedia:Nick at Nite (July 1, 1985 – present) * Nick Jr. (January 4, 1988 – February 2, 2009; name currently used on digital cable/satellite channel formerly known as Noggin and once again used on the block since May 2014 – present) * Nick's Saturday Night (September 12, 2015 – present) Former programming blocks See Programming blocks. Movie presentations * Star Channel * Muppet Matinee (July 10, 1993 – October 1, 1994) * Wikipedia:Nickelodeon Sunday Movie Toons (2002–2003) * Nick Flicks (aired in place of the Wikipedia:SNICK block; July 7, 2001 – January 12, 2002, June 29, 2002 – September 7, 2002) Seasonal programming blocks Current Nick Holiday programming blocks * Thanksgiving Weekend on Nick (Thanksgiving: November 26, 2009 – present) * Nick Holidays (Christmas: December 25, 2009 – present) * Super Stuffed Thanksgiving Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 21, 2011 – present) Former Nick Holiday programming blocks * 10 Nights of Frights (Halloween: October 21, 2011 – October 31, 2015) * 12 Days of Drake & Josh (New Year's Eve: December 20–31, 2009) * Crush Week (Valentine's Day: February 5, 2011 – February 8, 2015) * Ha! Ha! Holidays (Christmas: December 1, 2004 – December 25, 2008) * Nickmas (Christmas: December 2, 2002 – December 25, 2003) * Nick New Years (New Year's Eve: December 31, 1993 – December 31, 1999) * Nick Horrors (Halloween: October 31, 2002 – October 31, 2009) * Wikipedia:Nick or Treat! (Halloween: October 1, 1985 – October 31, 2002) * Non-Stop Nicktoons Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 19, 1993 – November 30, 2002) * Shriekin' Weekend (Halloween: October 27, 2005 – October 31, 2006) * Shriek Week (Halloween: October 2001 – October 2002; October 2006; October 25–31, 2009) * Shocktober (Halloween: October 1–31, 2007) * Shocktober 2 (Halloween: October 1–31, 2008) * Halloween in September (Fall: September 5–21, 2009) * SNICKtoons Xmas Gift Pack (Christmas: December 1, 1994 – December 25, 1997) * Super Stuffed Nicksgiving Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 22, 2003 – November 29, 2009) * Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 22, 2007 – November 30, 2008; November 23, 2013) * Valentine's Day Mushfest (Valentine's Day: February 14, 1993 – February 14, 1996) Current Summer programming blocks * Summer Invasion (June 17, 2012 – present) Former Summer programming blocks * Henry & June's Nicktoons Summer Jam (July 5, 1999 – September 3, 1999) * Wikipedia:Nick in the Afternoon (1995–1998) * Jam Packed June (June 1–30, 2008) * Nicktoons Summer Beach House (May 27, 2002 – September 4, 2003) * The Nicktoons Summer Film Festival (June 11, 2004 – September 3, 2004) * Non-Stop 5 at 5 (July 1, 2008 – August 28, 2008) * Sizzling Summer (July 1, 2008 – September 1, 2008) * Summer on Nick (July 22, 2004 – September 26, 2007) * Summer PickNick (May 27, 2002 – September 4, 2003) * Surf and Burp (June 30, 2006 – September 19, 2008) * SpongeBob's Nicktoons Summer Splash (June 28, 2000 – September 3, 2001) References Category:Nickelodeon